


If Aki Dies

by MahaliaPride



Category: Honto Yajuu
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon - Manga, Death, Gangs, Guns, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Katana, M/M, Manga, Manga Spoilers, Suicide, Swords, Yaoi, showdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahaliaPride/pseuds/MahaliaPride
Summary: What if Aki died





	

Just like in chapter 18.6, Aki has been lumped into more trouble. He says to Tomoharu that he'll be fine and return home a little late. He tells him he loves him and drives off in a black car, weapons like a gun and katana strapped to the inside of his suit. 

Tomoharu feels uneasy and wakes up an hour later. He decides to go to where the showdown takes place. When Aki gets to his target, he must take down all the followers as well because they're all so loyal. 

He kills them with ease. Then the leader if the group draws a sword by his side, not backing down without a fight. They both fight and for the first time, Aki draws the katana. Tomoharu is feeling more restless and is running toward the sound of metal on metal. 

Aki has one choice. To go and kill his target before any reinforcements swarm in. His goes for the stab over the leaders heart, but leaves himself unguarded for a second. It's all the leader needs. 

Both blades are stabbed into the opposite person at the same time. Tomoharu reaches the door to see the blades stick out of either person. Aki's blade goes through the leaders heart, killing him instantly. 

The leaders blade punctures Aki's lungs and he's got exactly three minutes to live. Tomoharu runs in, crying and panicking because oh god Aki's dying. He can't do anything to save him as Aki's blood flows worthlessly through his fingers.

He can't stop Aki repeating over and over about how much he's loves Tomoharu and how sorry he is for leaving him early. All Tomoharu do is watch Aki die and hear the silence of the world as Aki's heart stills.

How could the world go on, when his has died right then and there infront of him? The ambulance turns up late. But still in time to see a broken man saying goodbye to his lover. 

It's days later that they find Tomoharu's body washed upon a shore. They bury the men's bodies together so they can live forever with each other.


End file.
